The overall goal of the proposed project is to develop, produce, and evaluate a multimedia training program for foster parents on understanding and managing noncompliant child behavior. Phase I provided compelling evidence of the efficacy of a social learning approach that featured video-enhanced instruction in a group format. We will expand the program in Phase II to 1) cover child behavior problems across a wider developmental age range (2-18 years), 2) teach parents a basic problem-solving strategy, and 3) help parents generate creative solutions to problems. These combined strategies have the potential to greatly enhance parents' abilities to reduce noncompliant behavior. Trainers will present instruction via digital video disc (DVD), a multimedia delivery system. Visual formats will include instructional video modules,video modeling vignettes, group- interactive video sequences, branching-outcome vignettes, photographic stills, graphics with composite titles, and illustrations. Collateral materials will include take-home review videos, a companion parent manual, and a trainer's guide. Instruction is designed to give parents ample opportunities to practice and build skills in a socially supportive environment. The eight-week training program will be evaluated with a sample of 128 foster parents. Outcome measures will include the frequency of child behavior problems, parent stress, and social support. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The proposed program will represent state-of-the art training in foster parenting, both in terms of content and delivery system. NWM's marketing network in the foster care system includes over 14,000 agencies nationwide.